Citrullus lanatus
by Atemu'sLotus
Summary: There are many reasons why Hitsugaya loved watermelons but after that one hot summer day with Matsumoto he has one more. Besides what's eating watermelons without a watermelon seed fight? One-shot MatsumotoxHitsugaya


¡¡Hola!!

And how is everyone today? That's good.

So I have decided to spread into the Bleach realm. Quite exciting, no? Ok…. Never mind….

Well, that totally killed it.

On with the show!

Disclaimer: Atemu'sLotus was stranded on a forgotten island when a bottle was found on the shore. She hungrily opened it up to find the rights to Bleach!! …. Rights that expired two years ago… Dang. She'll never own those rights.

* * *

Watermelon has always been a favorite food for the captain of the Tenth Division. Ever since he was little he liked it. It just had this watery and cool texture that made the inside of his mouth colder then it all ready was.

Not only that but in the summertime, his least favorite time of year, the watermelon had always cooled him down. Plus he didn't mind the stickiness that it brought.

That is why Hitsugaya loved watermelon.

Matsumoto had different reasons for loving watermelons.

For one, her taicho loved watermelons ergo she loved watermelons. Two, she loved spitting the watermelon seeds at unsuspecting people. Three, her taicho loved watermelons. Four, whenever her taicho began to eat watermelons he went up by thousands on the adorable meter. And did she forget to say that her taicho likes watermelons?

Yep. Watermelons were the food of choice on hot days. And Matsumoto made sure that when she went shopping with Orihime that day that she bought at least two HUGE watermelons.

Sadly Orihime would not be able to enjoy the deliciousness that is watermelon because she had to go to a study session with Tatsuki. Hence why she went out for supplies. She didn't want her houseguests to starve!

So when Orihime left for her friend's house she left with a smile, knowing that her houseguests were well fed until she got back later that evening.

Matsumoto waved goodbye to her new friend and turned around with an evil grin. It was sweltering hot outside and thankfully Orihime didn't have air conditioning so Matsumoto's plan couldn't possibly fail.

She quietly closed the door and searched the area for Hitsugaya's spiritual pressure. "On the roof. Perfect!"

The watermelons were somewhat hard to get up on the roof but Matsumoto managed. When she got up on the roof she could see Hitsugaya leaning on the chimney, looking up at the sky.

"Why does it have to be so damn hot?" She could hear him grumble as he tried to stay in the shadow of the chimney.

A giggle escaped Matsumoto's lips as she gazed at her adorable taicho.

"Taichooo!!"

She could see him stiffen and if possible curl up more into the shadow of the chimney. This made her laugh and point at him. "I see you taicho! It's too late for you to hide!! Besides I have a treat!!"

Hitsugaya remained perfectly still.

A treat to Matsumoto meant a lot of things and most of those things he didn't even want to dream or think about. Then again it could be something that would cool him down…. She did know how much the heat bothered him.

On this premise Hitsugaya put all of his hope and innocence forward and turned around to face his subordinate. To his surprise and pleasure he saw the two watermelons that were placed oh so delicately in her hands.

Matsumoto smiled when she saw her taicho turn around but what made her smile more was when his eyes grew to the size of enormous saucers. 'I knew it. And now to put this plan into full action.'

"Well? Do you want some taicho?"

Hitsugaya used all of his strength to not nod up and down like an idiot and came out with, "If you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not taicho!!" Matsumoto squealed as she skipped over to her adorable Hitsugaya. In one second Matsumoto split one of the huge watermelons in half. She gave the biggest half to Hitsugaya and waited for him to take a bite.

When Hitsugaya received his half of the watermelon, which was a little bit bigger than Matsumoto's as he duly noted and would thank her later, he calmly stuffed his face.

Since the piece was so big he couldn't help but get some watermelon on his face.

Matsumoto watched hungrily as her taicho's eyes light up and sweet watermelon juice dripped from his full lips to his tiny chin. Her eyes followed the line of juice down his neck.

It was then that she realized that he was only wearing an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt and shorts, which were probably given to him by Orihime.

His developed chest that was often hidden from view was now out in the open; a line of watermelon juice could be seen trailing down his chest. Matsumoto summoned all of her strength not to watch the drip fall farther down her taicho's body.

As she was absorbed in her daydream Hitsugaya looked up from his eating. He blushed when he saw how Matsumoto was looking at him and he began to get fidgety under her gaze. For some reason he didn't mind her gaze but that just made him even wearier.

And so, to quickly relieve himself of all of the tension built up inside of him, he did the one thing that he could do. He pelted her forehead with the watermelon seeds that had started to accumulate in his mouth.

"Gah!" Matsumoto touched her forehead as she was pulled out of a _very nice_ daydream. She looked up only to be pelted with more watermelon seeds.

"Taicho!!"

But that didn't stop him. He kept spitting out watermelon seeds until he ran out and went back to enjoying his beautiful watermelon.

Needless to say Matsumoto was shocked. Did her taicho just play with her? Well, one thing's for sure, she wasn't going to lose this battle. And so she began to stuff her face with watermelon.

Once Matsumoto had enough watermelon seeds she began to spit them out at her taicho who reacted the same way she did.

"Gah! Matsumoto!!"

"Pfttt!!"

But just as he had ignored her before, she ignored his pleas of help. Matsumoto just kept pelting him with more and more watermelon seeds. Although it didn't last forever, soon she ran out of watermelon and looked up in horror.

Hitsugaya smirked at her defeat and was about to get Matsumoto back when something stopped him. Or rather someone.

Now, Matsumoto was never one to admit defeat so easily so she did the first thing that popped into her mind. Steal his watermelon seeds.

And that is why Matsumoto was currently kissing a blushing Hitsugaya. After a couple of seconds of realizing what she just did and why she just did it Matsumoto began to deepen the kiss.

To put it lightly Hitsugaya was stunned as Matsumoto began to beg for entrance into his mouth. Not knowing what else to do Hitsugaya opened his mouth slightly but that was all she needed.

In five seconds flat Matsumoto had combed his mouth entirely and sucked out all of the watermelon seeds. But before she released her taicho from the kiss she nibbled his bottom lip in appreciation.

Matsumoto just sat back and watched her taicho's face. It made her happy to see a glazed look in his eyes and she was tempted to kiss him again but she had a mission to accomplish.

Slowly but surely Hitsugaya's mind began to function and tried to process what just happened. When it did he was furious. Not at the kiss but at his lack of response, although he wasn't about to explain that to Matsumoto.

He opened his mouth to scream at her when it dawned on him that his mouth was empty. Hitsugaya quickly closed his mouth and stared at Matsumoto with a shocked expression.

She grinned evilly.

"Pfffttt!!"

* * *

It had been two nights after that strange… exchange between the two people of the Tenth Division.

Orihime could feel the tension in the air but didn't inquire about it. She was going to skip going out that evening but Matsumoto insisted that everything was all right. So Orihime left for the movies, leaving her two house guests alone for the second time that week.

Only this time Matsumoto didn't go out of her way to find her taicho. She just sat on the couch in the living room, sulking.

Matsumoto could understand that her taicho would be upset about the kiss but for all that it was worth, she really meant it and enjoyed it. Kissing Hitsugaya was a new and weird experience. Where everyone else's mouth would have been hot his was nice and cool.

Chills went up and down Matsumoto's spine when she remembered how his cool breath traveled down her hot throat. It just felt so right to kiss him and he tasted so sweet.

At first she thought that he had enjoyed it and refused to show it but now….

It had been two days and no amount of courage could make her go to her taicho. Matsumoto had never felt this way before and all because of a stupid watermelon seed-spitting contest.

A sigh escaped her lips as she leaned back into the couch and stared up at the ceiling. Was she really that gross to him? Matsumoto's heart sunk at the thought and she was about to sigh again when she heard a small cough.

Matsumoto flipped over to see Hitsugaya in the same outfit as before but this time with a watermelon in his left hand.

He had a slight blush on his cheeks when he said, "There's still a watermelon left. W-would you like some?"

If it could Matsumoto's heart would have jumped out of her chest. Instead she responded with a big smile that made Hitsugaya blush more and even smirk a little bit.

Yes, on hot (and cold) days watermelon was indeed the food of choice.

* * *

So? How was it?

That was my first Bleach fic so… Yeah…

BONUS!

"Matsumoto?"

"Yes taicho?"

"I-I… I just wanted to thank you for giving me the bigger half of the watermelon."

"No problem taicho! Besides it worked out nicely in the end didn't it?"

O.O

"D-do y-you mean to tell me that you planned that??"

"Of course taicho!!"

….

"MATS-"

…

"Shush taicho. Stop screaming and kiss me back. It's only polite to return the gesture."

"I- uh..." :Blush:

"Awww!! Taicho you are SO adorable!!"

"MATSUMOTO!!"

* * *

Hmm…. Not one of my best BONUS' but I think that I shall keep it.

Please enjoy!

See ya!


End file.
